Ignis Firearms
| location = | Headquarters = | purpose = Firearms Manufacturing | leader = Edward Andrews | form = | allies = | opposition = Various independent firearm producers }} Perhaps the most successful firearms company in all of Amestris, Ignis is just short of a household name. Having existed for over a hundred years, Ignis had supplied the Amestrian military with top of the line weaponry for a majority of its existence. Currently, Ignis is the manufacturer of the two most popular firearms used in Amestris, the Ignis Series 99 handgun and the "Spearhead" SA-03 rifle. Ignis was originally a independent company, founded by a young Kendrick Andrews after receiving a sizable inheritance from his wealthy grandfather. Managing to hire several extremely skilled gunsmiths, Kendrick found quick success and began assimilating other small companies around Central. Soon enough, in the year 1810, Ignis landed a contract with the Amestrian Military, producing the countries then primary battle rifle, the N&R K1 muzzle loading rifle. In the year 1815, Ignis introduces a new design to replace the K1, dubbing it the Ignis S-15. The S-15 featured a breach loading design that was much quicker to reload than the muzzle loading K1. It didn't take long for the Amestrian military to adopt the S-15 as it's new primary infantry rifle. The S-15 contract with the Amestrian military skyrocketed the company, as the weapon was easier to produce than the K1. Ignis even managed to buy out the N&R firearms company by the year 1830. Ignis later introduced the S-34 single shot rifle to replace the S-15, which once again was easier to produce than its predecessor and became the first rifle used by the Amestrian Military that used modern brass case ammunition. Surpassing the S-34 was the S-61 bolt action rifle, which borrowed the rapidly growing bolt-action design founded in the country of Drachma. The S-61 was quickly replaced with an upgraded version, the SD-63 a short time later, though the SD-63 bolt-action rifle went on the becoming the longest running service rifle in the history of Amestris. The SD-63 was meant to be replaced in the year 1897, by the 10 shot semi-automatic SA-01, however the Amestrian military, currently engaged in the Ishvalan conflict, demanded a rifle with both lighter recoil and a higher capacity magazine. Ignis hastily responded with the SA-03 "Spearhead", which had an improved recoil spring and 20 round detachable box magazine. Amestris currently uses the SA-03 as it's primary infantry rifle, the weapon having proved itself an effective killer during the Ishvalan War of Extermination. In addition to providing Amestris with all of its battle rifles since 1815, Ignis has also provided Amestris with its current sidearm, the Ignis Series 99 handgun. Utilizing a relatively wide grip and double stacked magazine, the pistol boasts a 11+1 capacity in the hard hitting .45ACP caliber. Though the kick is difficult to manage for novice shooters and some soldiers have complained about reliability during sustained shooting, the Series 99 remains a handy firearm, with exceptional stopping power and unmatched capacity.